This invention relates to a modular wall block and retaining wall constructed of an assembly of such blocks. The invention is particularly applicable for landscaping around residential or commercial structures to retain and preserve the surrounding soil while maintaining the aesthetics of the area. As a result of its relatively low cost, ease of manufacture and handling, concrete masonry block has emerged as one of the most popular and widely accepted material for use in constructing retaining walls. Such blocks are generally molded using standard molding systems common in the art.
Conventional retaining walls formed of concrete blocks are constructed in stacked courses with the upper courses typically setback to counter the pressure of the soil acting against the wall. Due to the geographic features of the area and often for aesthetic purposes, inward and outward curves are commonly formed in the wall. When constructing the wall, the blocks must be rotated through the curves in order to maintain proper orientation of the block faces. This presents a problem in some cases where protruding structure intended to help anchor the block in position after construction restricts its placement and movement relative to the adjacent blocks.
The present invention overcomes this and other problems of prior art wall blocks by providing a composite masonry wall block which is easy to handle and position when constructing a retaining wall. The invention includes structure which is readily removed in the field using conventional tools in order to properly orient the block relative to adjacent blocks.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a composite masonry wall block which is adapted for being assembled with like blocks to form a retaining wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite masonry wall block which includes structure adapted for being removed from the block to facilitate its proper placement and orientation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite masonry wall block which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite masonry wall block which is relatively lightweight and easy to handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composite masonry wall block which has a desirable aesthetic appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a modular wall block adapted for being assembled together with a number of like blocks in stacked courses to form a retaining wall. The wall block includes a front face and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. A locking shear key extends outwardly from either of the top or bottom of the wall block, and is adapted for residing between respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course to anchor the wall block in position. A severable area is formed with the shear key for being removed to accommodate placement and orientation of the wall block between respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course.
According to one preferred embodiment, the shear key is generally V-shaped having center point directed towards the rear of the block, and first and second diverging ends extending forwardly towards the front face of the block and outwardly towards respective sides of the block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second severable areas are formed with respective ends of the shear key and are adapted for being removed during construction of a retaining wall to accommodate orientation of the wall block relative to respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second severable areas formed with the shear key are defined by respective score lines.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a front wall, the rear, and the opposing sides define a hollow center portion of the wall block.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sides taper inwardly from the front wall to the rear.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the front face includes spaced-apart vertical breaks defining a center face portion and opposing side face portions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the center face portion has a rough, unfinished texture.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the shear key is integrally formed with the block.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the sides have severable areas adapted for being removed to receive a shear key of a like wall block arranged in an adjacent upper or lower course.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the severable areas formed with the sides are defined by a plurality of vertical score lines.
In another embodiment, the invention is a retaining wall constructed of an assembly of like modular wall blocks arranged in stacked courses. Each of the wall blocks includes a front face and rear, top and bottom, and opposing sides. A locking shear key extends outwardly from either of the top or bottom of the wall block, and is adapted for residing between respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course to anchor the wall block in position. A severable area is formed with the shear key for being removed to accommodate placement and orientation of the wall block between respective adjacent sides of like blocks in an adjacent upper or lower course.